Monster: The Rise and Fall of Loststar
by Aurorazilla
Summary: His father was a killer, his mother abandoned him, and all of ShadowClan seems to be against him. Follow Lostheart as he struggles through a hard life, and is shaped into the monster the others believe him to be. (in the Forest territory, I own nothing but the characters.)
1. Prologue

**Never posted this on this site... didn't want to until I actually got a tablet to make the cover, buuut I wanted to upload this just 'cause. **

**So... yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**One never learns how the witch became wicked, or whether that was the right choice for her - is it ever the right choice? Does the devil ever struggle to be good again, or if so is he not a devil?"** -Gregory Maguire, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_

* * *

><p>What makes a cat evil? Are they born so, or made that way by the badness around them?<p>

Is it simply passed down, thrust into their veins like the urge to fight, or heal others? Or is it beaten into them, through bad mentors, harsh words, and cruel denmates?

But what makes a cat good? Surely they aren't born that way; do they simply choose to be good? Do they fight through the temptations that are thrust towards them?

* * *

><p>"Poor thing," a distant mew filled the thick silence.<p>

"His father's a killer, his mother left him to become a rogue, it's no wonder his name is _Lostkit_." Another replied.

"Hush, Sweetflower! He's going to open his eyes soon, and I don't want the first thing he sees to be your accusing stare!" Another hissed.

_Killer? What's a killer? _

"Oh, look at him," a gentle tongue ran along the back of a young kit's neck. "He's so tiny."

The small black kit wriggled in his adopted mother's paws, snuggling further into her warm gray fur.

"Look at that white ring on his tail," noted one of the other queens huddled in the nursery.

"Very unusual." The third she-cat mewed softly.

"I like it," Stormtail purred. "It makes him unique."

"Mama, when will he open his eyes?" A small white she-kit with a gray tail asked Sweetflower.

The brown tabby looked down at her kit fondly. "I'm not sure, Frostkit."

"_I_ opened my eyes already!" A yellow tabby kit announced proudly, nudging his little brother.

"Maybe he's shy!" Suggested a tiny gray kit.

"He'll open them when he's ready, Lionkit and Heartkit." Stormtail purred to her kits.

_I'm not ready,_ Lostkit decided, allowing himself to doze off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Blurry images became clear as green eyes opened for the first time. They looked around the small nursery and settled upon two sleeping forms. By their scents, the kit instantly knew they were his littermates.<p>

A gentle nudge stirred the two other kits.

"Lostkit?" Lionkit mewed groggily.

"Your eyes are open!" Heartkit purred.

"What's out there?" Lostkit questioned, motioning towards the bright light at the end of the nursery.

"The rest of the camp, silly!" Heartkit stood and stretched.

"Can we go there?" Lostkit wondered.

"Of course! Mom said we could go as soon as you opened your eyes!"

"Took you long enough," Lionkit teased gently.

The three bounded towards the light, but were blocked by a large orange shape.

"Where do you three think you're going?" A she-cat with a large belly asked.

"To the camp!" Lostkit mewed.

The she-cat's eyes widened. "You've opened your eyes! Oh, your mother will be so proud! Stormtail, wake up!"

The gray Queen sighed groggily and sat up. "What is it, Iceheart?"

"Lostkit's opened his eyes!"

Stormtail stretched onto her feet and padded to her adopted kit.

Lostkit peered up at her, his green eyes bright with excitement.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stormtail purred.

"Outside," Lionkit answered proudly.

Stormtail sighed. "Alright, I suppose you have to meet the Clan some day. Come here, I want you to look your best when you meet them."

She groomed her three kits before following them out of the nursery and into the camp, where they all pounced into the bright morning sun.

"Lostkit!" A gentle voice mewed, and the small tom turned to it. "It's me, Frostkit!"  
>"H-Hello," Lostkit greeted shyly.<p>

"C'mon, I'll show you guys around the camp!" The excited she-kit began to prance away, Lionkit, Heartkit, and Lostkit at her paws.

"This is the Foxstar's Den," Frostkit explained as the four stopped in front of a large oak tree. "It's where he calls for Clan Meetings, too!"

"Hello, little ones," a white calico she-cat with a dark red tail greeted. Her yellow eyes flicked to Lostkit uneasily.

"Hello, Foxstar!" Frostkit continued to lead the other kits across the camp.

She lead them to two large rocks leaning against each other, forming a cave-like entrance.

"This is Willowleaf and Ivywing's den. They take care of sick, injured cats."

A petite yellow she-cat padded out of the entrance with a bundle of leaves in her mouth. She dipped her head in greeting to the kits before walking passed them.

"That's Ivywing. She's Willowleaf's apprentice." Frostkit mewed before moving on. "Over there is the apprentices' den, where I'll be in five moons and you'll be in six! Next to it is the warriors' den, and between the entrance and the nursery is the elders' den! Let's go see if Cloudwhisker has any stories for us!"

The four of them bounded towards the elders' den, where a brown tabby she-cat with gray around her muzzle sat.

"Hello, Cloudwhisker!" Frostkit purred.

"Good morning, Frostkit! Who's this?" The old she-cat looked at the three younger kits.

"That's Lionkit, Heartkit, and Lostkit!" Frostkit settled down beside Lostkit.

"Lostkit, eh?" Her green eyes turned cold for a moment, but she sighed and shook her head. "What'll it be today, Frostkit?"

"A story about the Warrior Code, please!" The white kit begged.

"Alright, alright. How about _'a__n honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his or her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense'_?"

"Yeah!" The kits mewled.

* * *

><p><strong>So... yep.<br>**

**I dunno.**

**If my dA starts working, I'll include it in a later chapter so you can look at my crappy pictures of what the characters look like.**

**~thanks for reading~**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, in case y'all were wondering, this is based in ShadowClan, and I know little of their camp. So, I apologize if I get anything wrong.**

**I finished 3 chapters so far, so I'm just uploading them all right now.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>**_**I may not be sure if monsters exist, but I'd rather live my life in doubt than be persuaded by a real experience of one."**  
><em>_-__Gregory Maguire, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_

* * *

><p>"Lostkit<strong>, <strong>you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lostpaw. Your mentor will be Wolftooth. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you." Foxstar gazed down at the Clan. The shocked tom padded forward unhappily.

"Wolftooth," Foxstar continued, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudwhisker, and you have shown yourself to be a brave and fierce warrior. You will be the mentor of Lostpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

The black apprentice eagerly touched noses with his mentor, who glared down at him scornfully.

_What have I done wrong? _Lostpaw wondered as he padded back to Lionpaw and Heartpaw. He tried to remember a time where he accidentally pounced on Wolftooth as a kit, or if he ever took his favorite fresh-kill, but nothing came to mind.

"Congratulations," Frostpaw purred, swishing her gray tail to stroke against Lostpaw's side.

"Did I do something wrong to Wolftooth?" Lostpaw murmured quietly to his friend, looking after his mentor, bewildered, as he walked away from the oak tree.

"Wolftooth's always been grumpy like that," Frostpaw huffed. "I don't think he likes apprentices very much."

Lostpaw decided to shrug it off and followed the she-cat to the apprentices' den, where she lead him to his own nest, beside her own.

"Now I won't have to deal with Specklepaw all the time," she settled down into her nest.

"I've really missed you being a denmate," Lostpaw admitted, laying down.

* * *

><p>"Put your back paws into it, Lostpaw!" Lightstorm, Lionpaw's mentor, encouraged as the two brothers practiced fighting.<p>

Lostpaw used his hind legs to spring underneath Lionpaw's belly, pushing him upwards with an _'oof'_ as he sprawled into the dirt.

"Excellent!" Lightstorm complimented, her eyes focused on her apprentice. "Now, Lionpaw, next time he does that, grab onto his back. Make sure not to use your claws – it's not a real fight, remember?"

The apprentice did as he was told and the two continued their match.

"Hmph, how can you trust that little monster with your apprentice?" Wolftooth questioned the yellow tabby.

"That 'little monster' wouldn't hurt his brother," Lightstorm explained confidently.

"How would you know?"

"Would _you _hurt your brother?"

"Don't compare me to _him_." Spat the tom. "You were there when Bloodstar died. You remember what he said!"

"We cannot talk about it," Lightstorm deadpanned.

"But you _know_ what he said. The only other kit of his is in ThunderClan, and StarClan knows she's probably better than _him_."

"Enough, Wolftooth," Lightstorm's pelt bristled. "He is your apprentice. You must treat him the way you would any other cat. Monsters aren't _born_, Wolftooth, they are _made_. You of all cats should know that."

With that, the she-cat called her apprentice over for hunting practice.

"Lostpaw, would you like to come along?" The warrior offered.

"Sure!" The black tom turned to his mentor. "I-If Wolftooth wouldn't mind?"

"No, you will stay here until you've mastered your backswipe."

The apprentice's ears flattened slightly, but he agreed and told Lionpaw he'd see him later.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" Frostpaw questioned when the black apprentice finally returned to camp.<p>

He was walking stiffly, his muscles aching. "Wolftooth made me practice all day!" He groaned. "I'm as stiff as a dead frog!"

"Do you want me to take you to Willowleaf?" The she-cat's gentle blue eyes met his jade green ones.

"Yes, please," Lostpaw leaned against her for support as they made it to the medicine cat's den.

"Yes, Willowleaf, I'll get the- oh, hello." Ivywing paused in front of the apprentices. "What's wrong?"

"Lostpaw's sore 'cause Wolftooth made him work on his backswipe all day," Frostpaw explained.

"Alright, go on in and tell Willowleaf. Whatever else she says, ignore her. She's gone madder than a fox in a fit..." Ivywing muttered, padding away to the entrance of the camp.

"What's a fox in a fit like?" Lostpaw wondered.

"Dunno, guess we'll find out," Frostpaw helped her friend to the entrance of the medicine cats' den. "Willowleaf, Lostpaw's sore."

"Sore, eh?" A long-furred calico she-cat stepped into the light. "How sore?"

"Extremely," Lostpaw groaned.

"I'll give you some poppy seeds. You'll be tired, though, so go rest once you've taken them." The old medicine cat disappeared into her den for a moment before returning with a bundle of small black seeds.

Lostpaw ate them slowly, wrinkling his nose when he was done.

"You're Bloodstar's kit, aren't you?" Willowleaf's pelt bristled suddenly.

"W-What?" Lostpaw's ears perked up. "No, I'm Stormtail's kit. Who's Bloodstar?"

"Get out," the she-cat hissed.

"But-"

"I said _get out_!"

The apprentices scurried away before Lostpaw stumbled.

"C'mon, let's get you some rest," Frostpaw helped him back up.

The tom yawned and soon he was resting somewhat peacefully in his nest.

* * *

><p>Quiet mewls woke him up. It was early morning, and Frostpaw was squirming around restlessly in her sleep.<p>

Suddenly she jolted up, her pelt bristling and her eyes wide with fear.

"Frostpaw? Frostpaw? What's wrong?" Lostpaw asked worriedly.

"I-I had a dream..." Her eyes glazed over for a moment. "I- never mind. I'm sorry for being so loud. Did I wake you?"

"No, not at all," Lostpaw lied. "I was just-"

A loud yowl broke the apprentice off mid-sentence. "Everyone! Everyone wake up!"

"Heartpaw?" Lostpaw slid out of the apprentices' den with Frostpaw right behind him.

"ThunderClan has invaded our territory! We need a fight patrol now!" The she-cat had a large cut on her ear, and it was bleeding profusely.

Almost instantly, Wolftooth sprung into action. "Frostpaw, Lostpaw, Ravenwing, Owlheart, Stormtail, come with me!" He ordered.

The cats quickly followed their deputy.

Running through the forest was a blur for Lostpaw, but once the battleground came into view, everything was suddenly clear.

He leaped onto a nearby ThunderClan apprentice, pinning her to the ground with a hiss.

She clawed at his stomach and he yowled in pain before biting her neck.

It was then, with a jolt, he realized the she-cat was familiar. He looked down into her green eyes. He _knew_ this she-cat.

Before he could question it further, she slipped away from him.

"Lostpaw!" Frostpaw wailed as a large tom pinned her to the ground.

The black tom tackled the bigger cat off of Frostpaw, biting hard into his neck.

The metallic tang of blood filled his mouth as he tore into the older cat. But, the warrior had more experience than he, so Lostpaw was dealt a harsh blow to the head.

Blood spilled down his head, nearly blinding him.

He felt someone at his side and was relieved to see it was Frostpaw, helping him.

The two tore into the other cats, and suddenly Lostpaw was grateful for the extra training Wolftooth gave him a few suns ago.

"ThunderClan, retreat!" A distant meow filled the air.

Suddenly, the clearing was almost empty.

Lostpaw panted. "We did it!"

"Is anyone hurt badly?" Ivywing asked as she and Willowleaf appeared on the scene.

The clearing filled with a heavy silence.

Lostpaw felt an uneasiness in him. What was wrong?

His eyes settled on a still, gray form.

He padded over to it slowly. Who was it?

Lionpaw and Heartpaw followed. When did they get here?

The three froze suddenly. Stormtail.

"M-Mom..." Heartpaw's quiet mew sounded almost too loud in the quiet area.

Lostpaw's eyes clouded with emotion and his throat stung.

Frostpaw rubbed against him gently, a soothing gesture he was grateful for.

Ivywing treated his wounds carefully, and soon it was time for him to say goodbye to Stormtail.

* * *

><p>"Lostpaw," Foxstar mewed softly. "May I speak with you?"<p>

The apprentice nodded numbly, his entire being seemed to be asleep. Did this really happen? No, it couldn't have.

"What is it?" He asked when the two were separated from the rest of the mourning Clan.

"There's something you need to know, something Stormtail would have wanted you to know." The leader sighed. "Lostpaw, you... Stormtail wasn't your mother. Your _real_ mother, anyway."

Shock rippled through him. "W-What?"

"Your mother was in ThunderClan, and your father was in ShadowClan." Foxstar began cautiously. "Your father was- well, he died before you were even born. And your mother... well, she left."

Lostpaw's mind raced wildly. She _left_? Why? What was wrong with him? What did he do wrong?

"I know, it's a lot to take in, but Stormtail loved you like her own kit. I know she would have wanted you to know..."

The apprentice backed away slowly. "It's not true... w-who's my father, then?"

"I'll tell you, one day, when you're older. For now, go and share tongues with her one last time."

Lostpaw lowered his head and padded back to his adopted mother.

_My mother... left me? _

His mind suddenly jolted to a realization. _That she-cat in ThunderClan! She... is she... my sister?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm yep.<br>**

**So...**

**That's that.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the latest chapter. Chapter 3 is a WIP, but y'know... whatever... **

**Um... yep. **

**I dunno.**

* * *

><p><strong>"It isn't hard to find evil in this world. Evil is always more easily imagined than good, somehow."<strong>

_- Gregory Maguire, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West_

* * *

><p>Frostpaw had another strange dream again, and Lostpaw was worried about his dearest friend.<p>

He urged her to talk about it, but she refused to.

Until the night of the Gathering. The apprentices were all allowed to go, so the four of them were extremely eager.

Lostpaw still wondered about his supposed sister, and he planned on talking to her tonight.

"How do you even know she'll be there?" Frostpaw asked. She was the only cat he talked to about his newly found information on his origin.

"She _has_ to be. I dunno, I can just... I _feel_ it." Lostpaw looked up at the pale moon.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting," the white she-cat purred, picking up the pace so they were right behind Foxstar.

When they finally made it to Fourtrees, Lostpaw instantly made his way to a group of ThunderClan apprentices.

There, he saw the she-cat from before.

Her fur was a light blue, and her fluffy tail was a darker blue. Her emerald eyes met Lostpaw's and they both seemed to freeze.

"Is that her?" Frostpaw's voice quavered as something flashed in her eyes.

"Yes," Lostpaw stood rigid beside his friend.

Hesitantly, the ThunderClan apprentice approached the two.

"Hi, I'm Echopaw," she greeted shyly.

A silver tabby was at her side instantly. "I'm Silverpaw."

"I'm Lostpaw and this is Frostpaw." Lostpaw greeted.

The four were silent for a moment.

"You... you're Brokenfang's other kit, aren't you?" Echopaw asked quietly.

"Brokenfang?" Lostpaw's head tilted in confusion.

"You're my brother."

Lostpaw's eyes widened in shock, but he nodded. "I think so."

Echopaw's eyes flickered to Frostpaw. Her eyes widened. "Can I speak with you?"

Frostpaw nodded hesitantly, rubbing her tail along Lostpaw's side as she followed Echopaw away from the group of apprentices.

Lostpaw and Silverpaw launched into a discussion of hunting with the other apprentices until the Gathering started.

When Frostpaw returned to the tom's side, she seemed shaken and distant.

The leader of RiverClan, Rainstar, couldn't make it to the Gathering because she had a case of whitecough, so Ripplefoot, the deputy of RiverClan, gave news instead.

WindClan reported missing kits, and ThunderClan reported strange cat-scents on their territory.

The Gathering was full of uncertainty and fear.

When the Gathering was over, Lostpaw once again turned to Echopaw.

"I... I'll see you around?"

She dipped her head at him before following her Clan back to their territory, and soon Lostpaw did the same.

Why weren't they in the same Clan together, he wondered?

The journey back to ShadowClan was silent between Lostpaw and Frostpaw. Something was wrong with her, he decided.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw awoke with a jolt. Something was wrong. It was cold, <em>too<em> cold, in his nest.

He turned to Frostpaw's nest only to find it empty. Her scent was still fresh in the air, so he silently crept after it.

He found her at the Burt Sycamore. She seemed to be waiting.

"Frostpaw? What are you doing out here?" Lostpaw asked curiously.

"Lostpaw, I-I have to..." The beautiful she-cat sighed. "I have to go."

"Go? You can't go. What's the matter?" The tom stood rigidly in front of her.

"I _have_ to go, Lostpaw."

"You've been acting really strange lately. Are you alright?"

"Do you... do you remember when I had that weird dream?"

"Yes, of course."

"It was a StarClan-sent dream. Lostpaw, I have a purpose. I have to meet with Echopaw and the others by moonhigh."

Lostpaw stood silently for a moment. "When... when are you coming back?" He asked, his mew a quiet hush in the night.

"That's the thing... I'm not sure when or... or _if_... I'll come back." Her blue eyes looked down at the cool grass beneath her paws.

Lostpaw's chest suddenly ached unpleasantly. "Frostpaw, please..."

"If I don't go, the whole forest could be in danger."

"Then let me go with you!"

"I can't. You belong _here_, Lostpaw. I promise, I'll return as soon as I can."

"Please, don't go." Lostpaw begged. "Frostpaw I-I... I love you."

The confession weighed a heavy silence between them. Lostpaw almost wanted to take it back, but he knew he couldn't.

"I love you, too," Frostpaw rubbed her cheek against his. "But I have to do this. Goodbye, Lostpaw."

She pulled away, fading into the almost pitch-black night like a ghost.

He watched her go, his green eyes clouding with emotion. His chest ached unpleasantly, and half of him wanted to follow her. But the other half understood what had to be done.

He knew all about prophecies. He'd heard all of Cloudwhisker's stories about them. This was something Frostpaw had to do on her own, with the other chosen cats.

So, he returned to camp, defeated, alone, and broken.

* * *

><p>"My <em>kits<em>!" A loud wail echoed through the camp, jolting Lostpaw from his dreamless slumber. "Where are my _kits_!"

Lostpaw and Lionpaw darted out of the apprentices' den, their pelts bristled in alarm.

"What happened?" Lionpaw asked a nearby warrior, Brackenclaw.

"Risingsun's kits are missing!" Brackenclaw responded, his voice high with anxiety.

"Frostpaw is missing, too!" Another warrior hissed.

"She didn't take Rabbitkit and Switfkit, did she?" Lionpaw gasped.

"No, she didn't." Lostpaw confirmed.

"How do you know?"

"I saw her before she left... she was alone. No kits anywhere."

"Left? Where did she go?"

"I don't know... she wouldn't say. She just said she was a part of something." Lostpaw looked down at his paws. "She didn't take those kits."

"I found something!" A warrior yowled.

The apprentices hurried over to where he was calling from, behind the nursery.

In the dirtplace was a spatter of blood, probably from a cat whose pelt got caught in one of the thorns.

The blood seemed to lead out of the dirtplace and to the back entrance of the camp. Lostpaw followed it carefully, Lionpaw closely behind him.

A still, bloody lump appeared before them.

Lostpaw's eyes widened. "G-Get Wolftooth," he told his brother.

The fox's eyes were wide with unseen fear, as if whatever had killed it had been some sort of mangled creature from the Dark Forest.

Its neck was split open horribly, by claws much larger than a cat's.

"What _happened_?" Lostpaw asked when his mentor made an appearance by his side.

"This fox is not what caused the disappearance of the kits." Wolftooth murmured. "No... foxes are clumsy. It'd have broken down the camp's wall. This one is either a warning or it got in the way."

Lostpaw felt himself chilled to the bone, though there was no breeze. In fact, the entire forest seemed to be still. Lifeless, like the fox.

"Everyone, back to camp. We'll set up patrols there." Wolftooth ordered to the surrounding warriors.

"Lostpaw, Lionpaw, you're going with me and Lightstorm to warn WindClan." Wolftooth instructed. "Brackenclaw, you take Heartpaw and Adderpool to warn RiverClan. Hawkbreeze, take Willowheart, Specklepaw, and Mousenose to warn ThunderClan."

The three patrols split up at the entrance and went their designated routes.

Lostpaw still couldn't believe it. Those claw marks... they were _huge_. Much larger than a badger's or a cat's or any other creature he'd seen in his life.

"What do you think made those claw marks?" Lionpaw asked, as if he'd read Lostpaw's mind.

"I-I don't know..." Lostpaw admitted quietly.

"Wolftooth, do you think it was a dog?" Lightstorm asked the deputy.

He shook his head. "No, I've never seen a dog _that_ big. But it could be..." He trailed off, his eyes becoming clouded.

Soon, they were running through the moor.

They were quickly stopped by a WindClan patrol.

"Why are you ShadowClan cats on our territory?" Spat a white she-cat, her ears flat against her head. "Here to steal more of our kits?"

"No, we must speak to Ashstar." Wolftooth demanded.

"Why would we let you _kit-stealers_ talk to our leader?" A smaller brown tom hissed.

"Because it's important," Lightstorm deadpanned.

"We didn't steal your kits," Lostpaw stepped forward. "But we might know who did."

The white she-cat glanced between the small patrol before nodding slowly. "Okay. Fine."

"Thank you, Gentlebreeze," Lightstorm looked behind them, back into the forest, and shivered.

WindClan watched stiffly as the ShadowClan cats entered their camp.

"Who let them in here?"

"Those fox-hearts!"

"I'll rip them to mouse-dust!"

"What are they doing here?" A black and white tom asked, his amber gaze flashing at the ShadowClan cats.

"They say they have to speak to you," Gentlebreeze explained with a dip of her head.

"About?"

"The kits. They say they have information about it."

"Very well. Wolftooth, come with me. The rest of you stay out here." Ashstar flicked his tail and the large deputy followed.

* * *

><p>They were in Ashstar's den for a while. Lostpaw was almost worried for his mentor, but he knew that whatever was happening wasn't dangerous.<p>

Finally, the dark gray tabby erupted from the den calmly with Ashstar a pawstep behind.

"WindClan," Ashstar began loudly enough for the Clan to hear. "A wolf might be on the loose in the forest. No cat will be out after sundown alone, and no apprentice will leave the camp without their mentor or another warrior at their sides. Under no circumstances is any cat allowed to leave the camp alone. In two days the Clans will have a Gathering in the day time to discuss this... _issue_."

With that, he looked back at the ShadowClan warriors.

"Gentlebreeze will escort you back to your territory. Thank you, and may StarClan guide your path." The leader dipped his head before padding away towards what was probably the medicine cat's den.

"Follow me," Gentlebreeze murmured, beginning to walk towards the entrance of the camp.

* * *

><p>"WindClan has agreed to go to the Day Gathering," Wolftooth reported to Foxstar once they made it back to camp.<p>

"Excellent. And the other Clans?" The she-cat turned to Brackenclaw and Hawkbreeze.

"ThunderClan will go," Hawkbreeze stated.

"So will RiverClan." Brackenclaw added.

"Good. StarClan help us all..." Foxstar returned to her den silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~ So, the story will slow down a tad bit from here on out.<br>**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
